eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1708 (15 December 1998)
Synopsis Marcus Christie, Grant's solicitor, turns up on the square and advises Grant that it is not worth contesting the non-molestation order. Ricky tells Frank that he'd do anything to get Bianca back. Frank advises him that he needs to find a way to make Bianca feel secure and if getting this shop will do that for her then perhaps Ricky should concentrate on getting it for her. How will Ricky get the money? Today is the 1st anniversary of baby Natasha's death and Bianca and Ricky visit her grave. Ricky tells her that he wants them to get back together, to be a family. Bianca tells him that she wants the shop so she can give a good future to the baby. Dot lends some money to Lilly to tide her over until her insurance comes through and suggests that Lilly apply for the position in the laundrette. Believing the job is beneath her, Lilly tells Dot that she's not going to wash anyone else's smalls for any amount of money. Thinking that Lilly doesn't want the position Dot accepts it. Unaware of this, Lilly applies for the position only to be told that Dot has the job. Lilly and Dot fall out. Peggy is cracking up under the pressure. Phil reassures her that Grant will be proved innocent when Tiff comes around. "Will he?" Peggy doesn't seem so sure. Meanwhile, in the café, Beppe questions Jamie about what he knows about the night of Tiffany's fall. Referring to his own bruises, Beppe tells him that Grant is a bully but he can give Jamie protection if he gives a statement. Phil enters the café and tells Beppe to "back off" and leave Jamie alone. "Think about it" says Beppe, giving Jamie food for thought. Later, Jamie hears accounts from Bianca and Simon about Grant's violent ways and asks Phil about them "Everyone's got something to say about him and none of it's good". Simon pops into the Vic to see Grant about taking Courtney to the hospital to see Tiffany. He tells Simon that Courtney isn't going anywhere without him. When Simon leaves Grant isn't far behind him and the two end up having a fight. Simon is obviously outclassed by Grant and it takes Phil's intervention to stop Grant from knocking his block off. Jamie, who has witnessed this, runs off with Phil chasing after him. Jamie needs no more proof of Grant's bully boy ways and goes to Beppe's and tells him that he wants to make a statement. He didn't see anything but he heard what was said just before Tiffany fell. "She said that if he wanted to stop her leaving he'd have to kill her first". Beppe looks smug, the case against Grant is getting stronger. After sleeping with each other last night, Conor unromantically tells Ruth that she had better get a morning after pill in case she becomes pregnant. We assume that they didn't use any protection (rather silly in the circumstances). Ruth, quite rightly, is annoyed at Conor focusing on the need for the pill rather than on whispering sweet nothings. Isn't that just typical?! Michael continues to give Lisa a tough time whilst they work together on the market. Lisa mouths off to Matthew about what a dinosaur Michael is only to discover that he is his father. Oops. Matthew reassures her, he'll not say anything to his dad, let this just be their secret. Later that evening Susan meets Lisa in the Vic and invites her out to dinner, Lisa warily accepts. Overhearing Ricky and Teresa discussing money problems, Barry tells them that he might be able to offer them some seasonal work to get some extra cash. Ricky, just off the community register, is suspicious that it's something dodgy but Teresa manages to persuade him to at least have Barry find out more details. With their track record, you just know it's all going to end in tears. Huw has brought out the old pirate radio equipment and has set it up in the living room to promote the club night on the airwaves. He blows the amp meaning that he will have to borrow one from the Market Cellar. Credits Main cast *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Teresa di Marco - Leila Birch *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Beppe di Marco - Michael Greco *Michael Rose - Russell Floyd *Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin *Susan Rose - Tilly Vosburgh *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Lilly Mattock - Barbara Keogh Guest cast * Marcus Christie - Stephen Churchett Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes